Abusing the Pup
by XxX Kaimei Rose XxX
Summary: During his regular taunting sessions, Kaiba notices Joey looks badly hurt. He claims it to be just a fight, but Kaiba continues to worry. When driving home he finds Joey lying in a pool of blood. He helps him, but why? Yaoi. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Signs of Abuse

**Abusing the Pup**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Alrighty I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. I know there are a lot of 'Joey's father abuses him' type deals – but I HAD to write one.....try to enjoy. Also the next fic I write will probably be one about Otogi (Duke) and Honda (Tristan) I love them as a couple! Squee!

* * *

Joey: What are ya gonna do to me? Whimpers

Me: You'll see puppy.

Tea: How come I'm not in this story????

Me: Because I hate you!

Tea: bottom lip quivers Really?

Me: More than you'll ever know.....Growls

Joey: Oh yeah, the long line thingers mean new scenes or new areas

Kaiba: I think they could have figured that out on their own – stupid pup.

Tea: cries in a corner

Me: Ok – enough madness! On with the fic! Enjoy!

Joey: R&R!

* * *

Chapter One: It was just a fight.....

"Noooo!" Joey screamed, throwing his hands up to shield his face, "Please, don't!"

"Shut up!" a man yelled, smacking Joey hard across the face, kneeing him in the gut. Joey hollered out in pain, falling over, curling into a tight ball. The man grabbed Joey's hair, lifting him up against the wall, gripping his arm and head tightly. Joey screamed in pain, his head feeling as if it were being ripped in two. Immediately knowing that bruises would show up on his arm.

"You made you're mother leave me! It's all your fault!!!" the man spat in the blonde's face. Joey shook his head, tears stung the corners of his eyes.

"ISN'T IT?!?!" the man spat again, slapping Joey hard. Blood rushed to the newly formed cut upon Joey's lip. Joey shook his head again, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"SAY IT DAMMIT! SAY THAT IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, SAY IT OR I'LL KILL YOU, ENDING YOUR PATHETIC GOOD FOR NOTHING LIFE!!" Joey whimpered in fear, closing his eyes preparing himself for the next blow to his face. A large bruise would soon show up over his left eye.

"It's.....it's my fault." Joey cried loudly, "It's all my fault that mom and Serenity are gone!!!!" the man holding Joey by his hair threw the blond aside with a snicker walking back to his couch, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator, turning on ESPN. Joey took this chance to run out of the house.

"You'll be back son!" the man called from the house, "You can't run forever!" he laughed hard, chugging the rest of the beer in his can.

* * *

Joey leaned against a tree, clutching his side. His eyes were closed as he soaked up the warm rays of the sun. Birds chirped loudly, passerby's stared at his bruised figure, saying nothing.....

* * *

"Hey mutt." Seto Kaiba's voice rung out in the halls of school.

"I'm not a dog Kaiba!" Joey growled then winced in pain, grabbing his side.

"You even growl like a dog." Kaiba laughed. Joey rolled his eyes, shutting his locked. Seto's eyes went wide looking at the blonde's bruised face.

"What are you staring at?" asked Joey.

"Wh...what happened to you?"

"I got in a fight ok." Joey muttered. Kaiba's expression went from shocked to angry. The thought of someone hurting _his_ puppy '_Wait....**MY**.....puppy? Since when was Joey mine? Oi, I need to stop eating sugarcoated cereal for breakfast...' _

"Uh...Kaiba?" asked Joey, breaking the young CEO's train of thought.

"What mutt?" he asked.

"Grrrr, never mind." Joey walked off to English class, Kaiba soon following him. In class Duke threw a note to Tristan, Yugi studied and Bakura straightened his coat. Kaiba stared at Joey deep in thought. _'Who hurt him like that? Since when dose Joey waist his time on street fights?' _None of this made sense to him. Joey spun around, looking Kaiba in the face.

"Quit staring at me Kaiba, I can't think!" Joey snapped.

"That's no surprise." Kaiba muttered with a small laugh. Joey growled.

"I'm serious!"

"Whatever mutt."

* * *

Joey knocked on the door of Yugi Mouto's home. Yugi's grandfather answered with a bright smile.

"Well hello Joey!" he chirped, "How are you?"

"Uh.....fine thanks. Is Yug' around?" asked Joey timidly. The deep voice of Mr. Mouto reminding him of his fathers.

"No Joey, I'm afraid not. He ran off with that spirit guy Yami. They went to the arcade with some friends and wont be back until tomorrow morning." Mr. Mouto paused, "What happened to you? Get in a fight?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Joey said quietly, "Well thanks anyway! Tell Yug' I said Hi." Joey said, quickly turning on his heels.

"Ok.....You take care Joey." With that 'Gramps' shut the door, flipping the sign on the door to 'closed'.

Joey walked down the road, shuddering with fear as he passed the apartments in which he lived in. '_I can't go back there, I just can't. Not with dad the way he is.'_ Joey thought, stuffing his hands in his pockets in a lazy manner. '_Can't go to Yugi's. Tristan, Duke, and Bakura are probably all with Yugi at the arcade.' _He walked up the stairs, staring at the door. Apartment #411, Dollar Avenue. Bravely he walked inside.

* * *

Joey limped down the road, clutching his bleeding shoulder. Wet blonde locks falling this way and that stuck to his face; rain pored down hard upon him. He fell to his knees after having walked 4 blocks. A black limousine was the last thing he remembered seeing before blacking out.

Kaiba walked out into the rain his mouth falling agape, as he looked Joey over. His body was in much worse condition then this morning. The blonde lay in the concrete, a pool of bloody water forming around him. Kaiba quickly grabbed Joey throwing him into his limo.

"Domino Emergency Room – now!" he ordered his driver. (A/N: Domino is the name of the city the live in – correct?)

* * *

Alrighty I'm hoping for at least 10 reviews. I'll post the next chapter then. Hope ya'll liked. Sorry if it was confusing – switching from scene to scene. Anyway hope ya enjoyed.

-Kaimei Rose


	2. New Found Love

Abusing the Pup

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any _yu-gi-oh! _Characters. I know there are a LOT of 'Joey's father beats him' type deals – but I HAD to write one my way. Oo; Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two: New found feelings.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

The soft hum of the monitors connected to the blonds bruised form filled the room.

Joey's eyes slowly opened. The bright light made him squint. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked around the room confused. _'Wha....where am I?' _he tried to recall yesterdays events. They soon flooded his mind, making his sit up with a yelp. Kaiba rushed to Joey's side.

"Joey?"

"Wha.....Kaiba?!?" Joey sat shocked, his eyes then went wide.

"What?"

"Nothing......It's just that, well, you called me Joey." the blonde smiled lightly. (A/N: classic moment here.)

"Well that is your name." Kaiba half-smirked.

"So why are you here?" Joey paused, "Why am I here?"

"Let's see," Kaiba said cockily, "You nearly died from: One Blood loss, two hypothermia, three you were hardly breathing, and to answer your first question I actually have a heart, as hard as that may be for you to comprehend." Joey sat quietly, looking down at the hospital sheets.

"Joey?" Kaiba spoke with a soft tone, "Who hurt you?"

"N....no one." Joey stuttered, fear striking his voice, and eyes.

"Dammit Joey! Tell me! Who hurt you?!" Kaiba yelled. Joey whimpered, covering his head with his hands.

"Don't hurt me dad!" he cried out, cowering below Kaiba. The blue eyed boy shook his head.

"Your.....father hurt you?" Kaiba's voice was soft, and full of concern. Joey nodded numbly, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks.

"J.....Joey.....I'm....." Kaiba struggled for words. Joey's own father had done this to him? As Joey cried, soft whimpers escaped his lips. Kaiba narrowed his eyes. Joey was truly acting like a puppy. He reached and whacked the blonde, making him (Joey) yelp.

"Quit acting like a baby!" Kaiba ordered, "So what, he hit you, this is the reaction he wants! You sniveling like a pup without its mother!" Joey's eyes went wide.

"You don't understand," Joey yelled quickly, fear relevant in his eyes "The more I go against what he want's.....The worse he hurts me." Joey's eyes teared - (A/N: I know it's not a word, but I couldn't think of anything else to put there = ) - up again.

"My mom and Serenity left us, because my mom couldn't stand my father," tears fell from amber eyes, "Now I'll never see my sister again!" Kaiba suddenly felt sad for Joey.

"Joey.....I'm....." Kaiba paused, "I'm so sorry Joey." Joey pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his forehead upon them.

"Don't be, It's my problem, not yours." Joey looked up, his eyes red from crying, cheeks flushed from the fever he had, "Why do you care anyway?" Kaiba looked down at his feet. Joey asked again.

"Because....."

"That still doesn't....."

"Because pup," Kaiba said, cutting the blonde off, "I've always cared." Joey's eyes went wide, a very slight blush streamed across Kaiba's cheeks.

"Don't screw with my head!" Joey snapped.

"I'm not! Why would I?!" shouted Kaiba, stepping closer to the hospital bed.

".....You're...not?" Joey asked timidly.

"No puppy, I'm not." Kaiba smiled softly, a rare thing.

"Mr. Wheeler you're free to leave when you wish. I trust Mr. Kaiba knows where your clothes were put." Kaiba nodded then shooed the nurse out of the room.

* * *

"You sure that it's ok if I live with you for a while?" Joey asked, sitting in the back of Kaiba's limo. Kaiba sighed, rolling his eyes.

"The answer is not going to change mutt, no matter how many times you ask." Kaiba half smiled. Joey's eyes went wide as they pulled up to Kaiba Corp.

"And this is my house." Kaiba explained

"More like mansion!" Joey corrected.

Kaiba shrugged, "You could say that." A little black haired boy came rushing from the large double doors.

"SETO!!!!" he yelled jumping into his (Seto's) arms, "You're back!" Seto held the younger boy for a moment.

"Yes, Mokuba, I'm back, and we have a guest," Kaiba pointed at Joey, "He shall be living with us for a while." Mokuba nodded then shook his head.

"Wait, Joey Wheeler is staying with us?" asked Mokuba confused.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Seto asked folding his arms flatly across his chest.

"No, well, it's just that, I thought you hated Joey."

"Far from it." Seto stated simply. Mokuba blinked, the comment Seto had just said going right over his head. He then jumped up.

"All right! I get a new brother, I MUST call Yugi!" Mokuba said, excitement in his voice. Kaiba's eyes went wide. Seto grabbed the back of Mokuba's shirt to stop him from running to his room. Mokuba looked on in confusion.

"Uh.....No."

"What do ya mean no?" asked Mokuba confused.

"No, You can't call Yugi!" Kaiba and Joey said in a rush. Blushing they looked away.

"Am I missing something here?" Kaiba and Joey shook their heads, walking inside, Mokuba trailing behind them. '_What are they trying to hide?'_

* * *

"And this is your room." Kaiba said, finishing up the tour. (A/N: I'm lazy – so I tend to skip a buncha of stuff – too much detail!)

"Wow, this is bigger than the apartment we were renting." Joey said in awe.

"I think you're exaggerating a bit." Kaiba stated.

"I am." Joey laughed, Seto however found it to be rather stupid.

"I'll be in my computer room, knock if you need me." Kaiba turned to leave, "Oh and Joey....."

"Yes?"

"Bee a good dog." Joey growled, but couldn't help smiling.

"See ya moneybags.....and uh, thanks again." Seto nodded and walked off down the stairs. Joey stared at his new room. It was so large, hell he even had his own bathroom! Fresh clothes were lying folded neatly upon the end of his fluffy bed. This was a slice of heaven compared to the hellhole he'd once lived in. But how long could he live here before his father came looking? Only time would tell. For now, his plan was to just relax, and get to know Kaiba more. His shoulder stung the place where his father stabbed him, which hurt more than ever now. '_Must be infected' _he thought. '_Oh well. Now to go raid the fridge!' _

* * *

Well there it is – chapter two. Hope that ya'll liked.

-Kaimei Rose

* * *


	3. Living it up

Abusing The Pup

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Joey, Seto, or Mokuba. ****sigh I don't own any YGO characters. cries in a corner I know – I'm pathetic. Oh well, on with the fic.

* * *

Chapter three: Living it up.

Walking about the 'mansion' Joey looked for the kitchen. The place Kaiba called his home was amazingly huge. There were three to four floors, and there had to be – at least – thirty different rooms. He walked down a flight of stairs, turning left. He was now back on the main floor, which he assumed, had the kitchen.

"Joey?" a child's voice was heard. It took Joey a moment to figure who it was.

"Yep that's me." Joey said, throwing his arms behind his head in a goofy manner. "What are you looking for?" "The kitchen." Mokuba giggled, grabbing Joey's coat sleeve, dragging him along like a stuffed animal. (Yay Jou plushi!) Once within the kitchen Joey proceeded to raid the fridge as planned. Grabbing what he needed, closing the fridge door, he placed all the ingredients on the marble counter before him. Mokuba had showed him where everything was, so he went about grabbing what was needed. After everything was placed on the counter, he started to cook.

* * *

Leaning back in his expensive leather chair, Seto stretched. _If only I had employees I could trust, I'd let them do my work, and take the break I deserve. _He rubbed his temples in frustration, taking a deep breath. A sweet smell played at his nose. _I didn't tell the chef to make dinner, and I certainly didn't give Mokuba permission to order food. _His thoughts trailed off as he walked down the many flights of stairs. Rounding the corner to the kitchen, he was amazed to find the dining table set almost professionally, and wonderful variety of food set upon it. Kaiba slowly walked up behind Joey, wrapping his arms around his waist. His face nuzzled against the blonde's neck. Joey jumped.

"What are you doing?" Joey nearly moaned as Kaiba started to suck gently upon his neck.

"Showing my thanks." Seto stated simply, "It smells wonderful." Joey tried in vain to pry the seductive CEO off his body.

"S...Kaiba."

"Seto." The brunette corrected while moving his way to the other side of Joey's neck, his hands moving slowly up and down the blonde's sides.

"Mokuba, dinner." Joey called. Kaiba nearly pouted. Joey turned to face Kaiba, their lips meeting in a warm embrace. Kaiba's tongue danced across Joey's bottom lip, seeking approval. Joey separated his lips as Kaiba's tongue darted deep within his mouth. Joey leaned back, the counter now supporting his melting figure. Kaiba pulled away, breathing a bit harder than normal.

"Dinner first, desert later." Joey stated, poking the once pouting CEO's nose.

Kaiba stifled a laugh, "How original." Mokuba's nose led him down to a feast of wonderful food.

* * *

"You cooked this?" Mokuba nearly fell off his chair, "This is so wonderful! Seto, fire you cook." The elder Kaiba brother couldn't help but laugh. Joey nodded, slurping some spaghetti into his already more than full mouth.

"We must work on your manners." Seto exclaimed while professionally twirling the spaghetti on a fork. (A/N: how would you put into detail a person spinning a fork, full of spaghetti, on a spoon? Because that's how – If I'm correct – how it's normally done. 0o')

After dinner Mokuba went about picking up the empty dishes, stacking them one on top of the other. Seto grabbed the stack from Mokuba with a small smile.

"I'll take over from here, you run along and play." Mokuba nodded with a wide smirk, quickly running off to his room. Seto walked over, placing himself beside Joey – whom was washing the dishes. After having placed the dirty dishes in a neat stack upon the counter, Seto continued his earlier procedure, running his soft hands along Joey's sides, placing light kisses upon the back of his neck.

"Dinner is over." Seto stated simply.

"I know, but we have to clean." Joey closed his eyes, his body relaxing deeply while he scrubbed the dish within his hands for the seventh time.

"I'll have the housekeepers take care of it, come with me." Seto ordered, pulling Joey along. They walked up two flights of stairs, turning left once, then right, walking into a well-decorated room. Along the back wall were many shelves, filled with books of every shape and size. To the right of the shelves was a large bed, draped in deep blue sheets, atop them were fluffy white feather pillows. As he walked further inside the room he noticed a black desk, piled with papers. A laptop lay slightly open, a small light emitting from few spaces. A box with a blue-eyes white dragon stood on the opposite side of the laptop, Joey assumed it to be Kaiba's deck holder.

"You're quite the decorator." Joey stated while suddenly pinning Seto to his bed.

"This should be interesting."

* * *

"Have you gotten what I told you?" asked a man's voice. A shadowed figure nodded.

"Yes, and have you got the cash old man?" the other nodded, "When should I enact the plan, and alert the others?"

"You'll know when, I'll keep you posted."

"It's great doing business with you."

* * *

A bright light hit Joey's face directly. He groaned and pulled a sheet over his eyes, snuggling into the warmth, which lay beside him. Kaiba wrapped an arm around the blonde pulling him in for a kiss.

"Good morning." Yawned Joey. Seto wrinkled his nose into a frown.

"Dog breath." He laughed. Joey pouted as he hopped out of bed, pulling his pants up as they fell slightly off his hips.

"I'll be in the shower." Joey mumbled, running his fingers through his many blonde locks.

"I'll go make breakfast then." Seto stated, walking out of the room. Joey slid off his shirt, looking at himself in the mirror. _Not bad._ He thought, flexing a bit. Walking over to the shower he turned on the water. After having fiddled with the hot and cold he hopped in.

* * *

"I see you finally joined us." Seto smiled, seeing as how Joey had found some clothes that suited him.

"Hey Joey!" Mokuba said giddily.

"Hey squirt." Joey ruffled Mokuba's raven black locks. He grabbed a plate full of bacon and eggs, seating himself next to Seto. They ate in silence, a few remarks about school were made.

After breakfast Seto set off to his room, groaning as he looked at the many papers. _I have so much work to do. _He sighed. _I NEED to find a secretary who wont screw me over like the rest of my employees. _Kaiba growled at this thought. His damned company and those damned employees really pissed him off at times. He cursed each and every person who had been and was working for him. Joey walked in, unnoticed by the stressed brunette.

"Gods I hate this job!" Seto growled aloud.

"Then take a few weeks off." The sound of Joey's voice made him jump. Joey giggled, walking over taking Seto's shoulders within his grasp. He squeezed, then relaxed, continuing this procedure. Seto sighed closing his eyes the soothing sensation upon his shoulders was wonderful. _Maybe I should take a few days off._ Joey squeezed harder as Seto thought. _It's not like I have anything really important to do....._ his mind trailed off as Joey spun Kaiba's leather chair to face him. The blonde had a playful look about his face as he climbed into Kaiba's chair, straddling his waist.

"What are you up to?" asked Kaiba a smirk relevant upon the curves of his lips.

"Nothing....." Joey laughed, "Let's go somewhere, it's the weekend, lets live a little!" Joey hopped off Kaiba.

"Fine then puppy, where is it you'd like to go?" Seto asked with a sigh.

"Somewhere your fancy ass would never go." Joey stated sarcastically. Seto rolled his eyes, standing up.

"And where would that be?"

"I can't believe you drug me here." Kaiba growled, looking around at the mess of people. Loud music played, kids of all ages ran around placing coins into games. Joey had taken Kaiba to none other than the arcade.

* * *

Well that was.....different. Sorry it wasn't that long, I promise to make the next chapter longer. Thank you to all my reviewers. Also – If you have the time, check out my newest fic, 'Forever Cheating Death' It's about college students going on an all expense paid summer vacation cruise. But what they think will be a trip to paradise will be a trip to hell and back. My sucky summary.

Sorry if I confused ya'll by switching Kaiba's name back and forth. -.-'

-Kaimei

* * *


	4. A Game of Chase

Abusing The Pup

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any YGO characters. cries

* * *

Chapter Four: A Game of Chase

Kaiba growled. The noise he'd been putting up with was more than enough to drive him crazy. A glance towards Joey made him drop all grudges or anger he once had. Watching Joey play around like a kid soothed him in a way, but he couldn't put his finger on how it did As Joey beckoned him over, he emit a soft sigh. _Great now I suppose I have to play these childish second rate games? _

"Pup....." Kaiba started.

"Please play." Joey's voice was completely childish, more than enough to get Kaiba to shrug and play.

"So what exactly is the point of this game?" Kaiba asked when half way through the fighting game Joey made him play. He had to admit – he was quite skilled when it came to handling a gun, even if it was just a toy one.

"To win, something I know you love." Joey smirked and watched Kaiba finish the game, getting a new high score.

"You must teach me how to shoot like that." Joey whined.

"It's a gift." Seto stated simply, "You must be born with the firing arm." Joey emit a soft laugh.

"I'm sure Mr. Moneybags here is born with almost every 'gift' in the book."

"Oh? Like?"

"Eh, all the stuff everyone would wish for. Good looks, etc." Joey smiled, "Let's go get take-out or something." Kaiba just stared at the blonde. He was so cute, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't say no, even if he wanted to. Kaiba shrugged and opened the door.

"Lead the way."

* * *

As they drove the road Joey started up a conversation. Seto simply sighed. (A/N: I did mention they took a car yes? If not, sorry, try to go along =P)

"So, what's it like bein' all rich and such." Joey placed his hands behind his head, a lazy look about his usually pleasant face.

"You'll learn soon enough." Kaiba looked to Joey and smiled.

"Buckle up." Kaiba muttered looking in his rear-view mirror.

"Wha...."

"Now would be nice." Kaiba tried to smile. Joey shrugged and did as told, while Kaiba explained.

"Three thugs have been following us since we left the arcade." Kaiba explained, "What could they possibly want?" this second remark was mostly to himself. Kaiba couldn't figure – other than him being a billionaire – why someone would follow him.

"Why?" Joey asked confused. Seto sighed.

"If I knew that," he paused. His eyes were fixed on the road ahead of him, there was a shortcut if he remembered right. Maybe they could out run them, "I wouldn't have to do this." Kaiba swerved the black sports car, rounding the corner quickly. They road down an alley, then turned onto the main road, nearly hitting pedestrians and other cars. The other men did as Kaiba, still hot on his and Joey's trail.

"I see they don't give up easily." Kaiba muttered under his breath.

"Plan B?" asked Joey.

"Yes, plan B."

"Uh.....What's plan B?"

"This." Kaiba stated, thrusting the car in reverse. He smashed into the other man's car. That car slid into the next, and so on and so forth. Kaiba got out of his wrecked vehicle, walking over to the pursuers' car. Throwing a hand quickly to the man's neck, Kaiba held him up, unleashing his anger.

"Why the hell are you following me?" Kaiba yelled. The man looked at Kaiba in fright.

"I .... I don't know what you're talk...." Kaiba quickly cut him off.

"Don't give me that, I'm not stupid." Kaiba growled, squeezing the man's neck tighter, "Now, tell me why were you following me? Or do I have to beat it out of you?" Kaiba held up a fist for emphasis. Must have worked, because the man spilled his guts.

"Mr. Wheeler," with that name Joey cringed, "He told us to find Katsuya and bring him with us. He then stated that he'd finish off the job, and we'd get our money." The man cowered in fear as Kaiba sent a blow to his face.

"You tell 'Mr. Wheeler' that if he has the balls," Kaiba sent another punch to the cowering man's face, "to come talk to me in person." The man continued to shake and shiver in fright below the towering Kaiba.

"Please don't hurt me!" whimpered the man pain relevant in his voice. Mr. Wheeler sure picked second rate assassins/stalkers.

"Shut up you pathetic scum!" Kaiba sent a kick the man's side, "Now," he started, in a more cheerful, peasant tone, "Do I make myself clear? Tell Wheeler to never send any more of you second rate thugs. If he has a bone to pick with Katsuya or me, he can tell it to my fist." With that said, Kaiba threw the man on the ground. Luckily Kaiba had taken another corner, leading them into an alley, so there were hardly any onlookers. Joey stared at Kaiba in disbelief. A week prior to this, Kaiba wouldn't have even given saving him a second thought, now he beat up a thug, scaring two, and threatened his abusive father. This guy was amazing! Joey clung to Kaiba's side like a happy child.

"Thank you Seto."

"You're welcome," Kaiba pulled Joey into his embrace, his head resting upon Joey's blonde locks, "I love you Joey." Kaiba stated unpronounced. Joey smiled, capturing the brunette's lips within his own.

"I love you too Seto Kaiba."

"Still want to get Take-out?" the two laughed as they hopped into the beat up sports car.

* * *

"_No, dad, please!" Joey nearly screamed. His father chased him with a steak knife at hand._

"_Shut up boy!" Yelled Mr. Wheeler, malice dripping from his voice. He pinned Joey down, grabbing a hand full of his hair. Joey yelled out in pain as his father plunged the knife into his shoulder. Tears welled up within the corners of his eyes. His father kicked his side hard, sending him rolling with the knife still embedded in his arm. Tears rushed to his eyes, he cried long and hard, the pain finally catching up with him as his father picked him up by his hair. Holding him up at eye level, Mr. Wheeler send a flurry of punches to Joey's already more than bruised figure. After he nearly beat the life out of Joey, he grabbed another beer, walking back to his couch. Joey took this chance to crawl to the door. He leaned against it with a sigh once outside. The pain in his shoulder was immense, he knew he had to take the knife out. Biting his lip, he placed a hand on the visible part of the knife....._

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Joey woke up with a start, screaming his head off. Kaiba pulled Joey's cold body towards his warm one.

"What's wrong?" he asked concern in his voice. Joey whimpered, snuggling close to his proclaimed lover.

"My dream," Joey started, calming down a bit, "It was when my father attacked me with the knife....." Joey stared in fear across the room. He'd become so jump since their encounter with those thugs.

"It was only a dream pup." Kaiba had a soothing tone, "Tell me, what happened that day." Joey nodded, taking a breath.

"Well, I first went over to Yugi's – after school that is – to see if I could possibly stay at his place. His gramps' informed me that he'd gone with some friends to the arcade and wouldn't be back till the next day." Joey sighed, "So I went back home. My father was in a particularly evil mood, his eyes just hand anger and hatred stored within them. Apparently he'd just got done eating steak or something that had to be cut. He chased me down the hall, pinned me to the ground and shoved the knife deep within my arm." Joey took this chance to look at Kaiba's flabbergasted face. He then continued. "After beating the shit out of me, he grabbed a beer, and returned to his life, watching television. I crawled outside and sat for a while. The pain was killing me, so I did the most logical thing at that point." Joey paused remembering the pain he'd felt. Kaiba pulled him close, running his fingers through his long blond locks.

"What was that?" Kaiba asked.

"I pulled the knife out of my arm and ran."

* * *

Ok sorry that this was such a short chapter, but I wanted to get another one up today, and I didn't have the time to make it long. Forgive me! Again, thank you to all my reviewers, you're the reason I continue to write. Hugs n' kisses! throws Hershey's' kisses and Joey/Seto plushies at reviewers Much luff all!

-Kaimei Rose

* * *


	5. Perfection

Abusing The Pup

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any YGO Characters, if I did, Otogi and Honda (Duke and Tristan) would defiantly be a couple, there would be more angst, And Joey and Kaiba would be a couple. Oh well, so much for dreams. 

To answer a few questions.....

**Q: Will they go to school?**

A: Yes! In the next chapter! Sorry I've been putting the whole school thing off. XD

**Q: Are they going to have trouble keeping their relationship a secret?**

A: As you'll see in this chapter....yes. In school? I dunno. Possibly.

**Q: Will they want to keep their relationship a secret?**

A: Maybe....? I'm not tellin' =D

A few notes.....

**To BobGod** – Thank you for the helpful review, I agree with you after having read it once again. I didn't put into detail running about the city in a high speed chase. That would have been fun now that ya think about it.

**To Flaming Swordsman** – Thank you for all the kind reviews! And no, your not weird! XD

**To Night-Night** - gives you more chocolate Happy?

**To Chrisoriented – **I think I answered all your questions .

**To Kien-Tai** – Gimme pixie sticks! cries

Now.....on with the fic! Oh wait, I lied. I might be making a new fic, a truth or dare type deal. Before I do. Tell me if I should, and tell me what your descriptions are. You my wonderful reviewers are going to be in it! throws more hershey's chocolate and plushies NOW on with the fic!

* * *

Chapter Five: Perfection 

Seto stared at Joey in disbelief. He'd taken the knife out of his own arm? The pain must have been immense, too much for some to handle. He pulled Joey into his embrace.

"You're brave pup." He stated simply. Joey looked up into his eyes.

"Not many would have done for me what you did out there that day." Joey recalled, remembering the thug incident. Seto shrugged with a smile.

"I do anything for those I love." Joey beamed at the CEO's statement. Seto just looked at him, "What?"

"Nothing, I just love you Seto Kaiba." Joey pushed Kaiba to the bed as he placed light kisses in a trail along his neck, biting in a few places. Kaiba closed his eyes, pulling the blonde closer to him, enjoying the pleasant sensation. Joey soon straddled the brunette, continuing to place kisses upon his sun-kissed skin. To Joey, Kaiba had the most beautiful skin, a perfect tan covered nearly his whole body. He stared at the other teen's chest. From neck to lower torso the skin was tanned to perfection, loosely tied pants covered his well-toned legs. A slight gesture and noise from Kaiba made him return his gaze upon his beautiful blue eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. A deep blue, like sparkling water from a fountain. Joey smiled.

"You're so perfect." Kaiba nearly blushed. He'd never been called perfect, but many times, he'd been called far from perfect.

"I doubt that....."

"You're perfect." Joey repeated in all seriousness.

"If you say so pup." Kaiba smiled, pulling Joey towards him. He rested his head upon the messy blond locks, running his fingers up and down Joey's alabaster skin. Now, if you wanted to talk perfection, then Kaiba would understand if you said Joey. He was like an angle. His amber eyes seemed to shine like gold when happy. Although messy looking, his blonde locks shone brilliantly when struck by the warm rays of the sun. Joey's muscles seemed to ripple when he moved, it was – to Kaiba – a most beautiful site. Joey and Kaiba continued to stare at one another, thinking about the other in the most perfect way.

Suddenly the brunette captured Joey's lips within his. Their tongues danced sensually around each other's. Kaiba ran his fingers along Joey's sides, making the other purr like a cat. Kaiba laughed.

"I didn't know dogs could purr." Joey growled and ruffled Kaiba's brunette locks.

"Yes, this dog can." They continued to kiss each other madly, until a certain someone came in.

* * *

"Do ya understand everything now?" Seto asked a very shocked and blushing Mokuba, whom had seen them in the act of making-out. The younger Kaiba stayed silent for a moment then beamed.

"So I get another brother!??!" He asked, giddy with excitement. He jumped up into Seto's arms, wrapping his own around the elder's neck. "This is too cool!" Joey sighed, ruffling Mokuba's long raven black hair.

"I'm glad you're ok with this." Joey stated.

"As am I." Seto put Mokuba on the ground, "Now who wants breakfast?" both Joey and Mokuba exclaimed 'ME!'

After breakfast the three drove down to the beach. Joey made himself comfortable, placing a towel on the soft white sand below. He then sprawled out upon the towel. Seto placed his towel next to the ever-relaxed blonde. He too lay upon his towel, staring off at the crystal blue water rolling in, in waves. Mokuba came bouncing onto his new brother, throwing sand all over.

"Let's go surfing!" he exclaimed. His small black trunks were nearly falling off; he had such a tiny waist.

"Let me try to get a tan first." Joey laughed. Mokuba pouted.

"But that will take forever!" Mokuba pleaded once again. Joey shrugged, walking with Mokuba to the water, a rental surfboard in hand. Seto watched the two he loved dearly play in the cool water. The white foam that rolled in with the waves was so beautiful. He continued to watch as Joey mounted the board, after having paddled out. The blonde bent his knees slightly, hunching over. His hand grazed along the wall of water, which was the wave. Seto's eyes went slightly wider as the long tube of water hid Joey's figure. He smiled, relaxing his once tense muscles as Joey's form appeared from behind the splashing water. Mokuba cheered as Joey ended his ride. Seto closed his eyes. His back burned slightly, but he didn't give it much mind. He soon drifted to sleep, his eyelids becoming too heavy to keep open any longer. (A/N: Kinda like mine right now)

* * *

"SETO!!" Mokuba's voice was heard in the distance. Seto Kaiba lifted his head slightly, rubbing his eyes. He immediately winced in pain. His back felt as if it were on fire. As Joey walked over, he rolled onto his back, the pain was nearly unbearable.

"Did You see me ride the wave big brother?!" Mokuba bounced on Seto's sore frame. He gasped in pain, placing Mokuba to the side of him gently.

"No, I fell asleep, how long have you guys been in the water?"

"About two to three hours....." Mokuba stated. Seto's eyes went wide.

"Are you hurt?" asked Joey, kneeling beside the aching Seto. Reluctantly the brunette rolled over, exposing his back to the cruel sun.

"Oh my....." Seto winced in pain as Joey's hot fingers touched his burning back.

"We need to get you to the hospital brother!" Mokuba squealed in fright.

"No!" Seto yelled, "Just take me home and call Dr. Range." Seto ordered.

"I have to pick you up....."Joey started, "This will hur...." Seto quickly cut him off.

"Just do what you have to do." Joey nodded, picking up the more than burned Seto.

* * *

"He will have to rest now." The doctor said to Joey, "I stopped the chances of blisters and scaring. In about a day or two he'll start to peel. I'll be back later tonight to replace the medicated pads." With that Dr. Range left. Joey walked silently over to Seto's side. He placed a hand upon the pained teens.

"How dose it feel?" asked Joey, in a soft whimper.

"Oh....Ra...." Seto couldn't hide his pain any longer, "Imagine hot coals rolling back and forth across you skin, while a knife cuts what little skin you have left." Joey winced in pain, as if feeling it.

"That must hurt....."

"You have no idea." Seto stated sarcastically.

* * *

Mokuba watched Seto as Joey walked down to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He chose to make some sandwiches. As he made the food, he thought about how Seto had helped him in his time of need. But what could he do at this point in time? He couldn't even embrace Kaiba without hurting him. Joey sighed, leaning back against the counter. He elbows rest upon the counter top as he lead his head back, closing his eyes. _I guess I'll just do what I can for now._ Grabbing the tray of neatly prepared food, he walked towards Kaiba's room. (A/N: There I go again with the sudden switching of names)

* * *

W00 chapter five! That one was a bit longer yeah? Oh, a note. I'm making a site. It's currently under construction. Anywho. It's the story, with pictures I found, that match the chapter titles, and or ideas. Anywho, just thought I'd tell ya. Better start typing chapter six! 

-Kaimei Rose

* * *


	6. Kissed by the Sun

Abusing The Pup

* * *

Disclaimer: I dun own any _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Characters ....if I did....well you all know what I'd do if I did. Also.... I'm VERY sorry Flaming Swords**_woman_**! Gomen! And to everyone who told me to – Here's the new update, hope ya'll like!

* * *

Chapter Six: Kissed by the Sun 

Joey awoke after a long night, greeted by the warm rays of the sun, which entered through the open window. He yawned, rolling his neck from side to side, trying in vain to get the kink out of his neck. He should have never fallen a sleep on that chair. Groaning he walked over to the side of the sleeping CEO's bed, placing a hand on Kaiba's forehead. _You have a fever. _Joey sighed. Kaiba stirred slowly awake. Joey smiled grabbing his hand.

"You feeling better?" Joey asked sleepily.

"Much." Seto stated simply. He tried to sit up without pain, but he had no such luck.

"Let me help you." Joey said, placing a cool soothing hand upon the burning back of Seto Kaiba. The older teen let out a sigh – more like moan – of comfort. Joey set Kaiba upright then left the room to go cook. Kaiba leaned back, closing his eyes. He breathed in deeply, the sent of lavender was strong. Lazily, he opened an eye, looking to his right. An essence stick, perched by a block of wood, was burning. It was doing it's job – relaxing the burned CEO. He closed his eyes again, thinking about Joey. The blonde he "hated" for so long was now taking care of him. The "hate" had suddenly turned to love. (A/N: Kaiba never actually "hated" Joey, just.....Was confused feelings.....I'm just confusing you all more aren't I?)

Joey returned with a tray of brightly colored foods. Pulling up a chair next to Kaiba Joey sat.

"I'm burned, not inept." Kaiba stated as Joey went to feed him.

"Fine, feed yourself if you prefer to have waves of pain coursing through your body." Joey said firmly. Kaiba sighed and opened his mouth. He'd normally never let anyone do anything for him, but this was a different matter. The feeling of Joey's thumb hot against his lip – as he fed him an assortment of fruits felt quite pleasing. Joey chuckled as Kaiba started to suck on his fingers.

"I need these." Joey laughed, poking the CEO's nose quickly.

"Well, so do I." Joey looked at Kaiba, puzzled by his statement. Rolling his eyes, Kaiba pulled the blonde on top of his muscular frame. He then nuzzled the messy blonde locks he'd become so fond of. The two lay in each other's embrace until the phone rang. Kaiba mentioned for Joey to not answer it, but Joey told him that it might be the doctor. After having answered, Joey handed the phone to Kaiba.

"It's for you." he stated. Kaiba frowned, holding the phone up to his ear.

"Kaiba." he said in a lazy manner.

"Seto Kaiba," a lady's voice was heard, "You've missed a day of school, which is quite unlike you." Seto blinked then looked over towards the calendar. It was Monday.....already?!

"I have a very serious sunburn, so I'll miss today. Hopefully I'll be in tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that."

"Don't Be."

"Shall I send your homework to you?"

"No, I'll come and pick it up, have Joey Wheeler's homework ready as well." with that Kaiba hung up the phone.

"Apparently you forgot to go to school?" asked Kaiba. Joey shrugged.

"I was worried about you."

* * *

**Outside School the Next day.....**

"So how are we going to go about keeping this a secret?" Joey asked Kaiba quietly. The other passing students hardly noticed the two rivals walking along side each other.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaiba confused. He walked towards his locker. As fate would have it, their lockers were side by side.

"How are we going to keep '_us'_ a secret?" asked Joey again. Kaiba shrugged, then smirked.

"Who says we need to?" Kaiba leaned towards Joey with a laugh. He pressed the blonde's body against the locker with his, a gleam in his eyes. Joey tried to move, but had no luck.

"Kaiba....." Joey warned. Kaiba pouted releasing the nervous blonde.

"Oh fine." He stated walking off to class.

**In English Class....**

"Turn to page 484 of you text books." Started the teacher. Joey couldn't tell which was louder, her voice or her shirt. "Read pages 484 to 597, answer the eleven questions that follow." Seto began to read as always. He was a quick reader. Most of the time, that's all he'd do. Sit and read, and to Joey's dismay, the brunette would even during lunch. Joey used to see him as crazy. But Seto Kaiba, the one he now loved, he was just different in a way the words could not describe. (A/N: Or the authoress cannot describe...which is it? XD) Kaiba poked the back of Joey's neck with the edge of a note. Joey grabbed the note, stuffing it in between the pages of his book. He then opened and read:

_Dear Katsuya,_

_I'm bored. Surprise to you? How long are you going to ignore my existence during classes?_

_We're going to have to tell someone aren't we?_

_Sit with me at lunch, we'll discuss things then._

_And Joey....._

_I love you, more than you'll ever know._

_Love Always,_

_Seto Kaiba_

Joey smiled at this. Although the thought of telling his friends or anyone for that matter scared him. The bell soon rang, he gathered his stuff, walking down the hall to his locker, finding Kaiba's majestic form leaning against it, his blue eyes smiling. _Just what has he got planned? _

* * *

Like? Hope so! I know, this chapter was **_VERY VERY_** short, but I plan to also get chapter seven up today, if possible. I'll work on it right now. Squee! 

-Kaimei

* * *


	7. To Tell or not to Tell

Abusing The Pup

* * *

Disclaimer: I dun own any Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters. [Cries] By the way, the site I made is finished! For now at least. Each chapter has a picture I felt matched. Read the reviews and look for mine with the link. On with chapter Seven.

* * *

Chapter Seven: To tell or not to tell (That my friends is the question I'm answering today!)

Seto moved with a hint of seduction, something that Joey loved. The taller duelist always moved with grace and seduction, even without meaning to. Joey smiled as Seto stopped in front of him. They started up a nice conversation that was soon interrupted by Yugi and his pals. Honda and Otogi clung to one another like always. (A/N: I swear the director/author of that show made them a couple! Which I absolutely love!)

"Hey Joey!" Yugi exclaimed, giving him the thumbs up sign for no reason.

"Hey Yug', how's it goin'?" asked the blonde timidly. Seto Kaiba rolled his eyes. The damned 'friendship cult' Joey was so fond of really pissed him off. Always about friendship, and the heart of the cards. He rolled his eyes once again, folding his arms flatly across his chest, the usual frown pasted across his face.

"Oh look, it's the friendship cult." Kaiba growled.

"Uh, Joey, why are you talking to Seto Kaiba?" asked Otogi arching a slender brow. Joey was panicking inside. What was he supposed to say? Did Kaiba want their relationship to be revealed? Did he want it to be revealed? As he thought Otogi asked again.

"Well, you see....." Joey started, looking down at the floor, "We're sorta....." Honda arched a brow, while Otogi placed a hand upon his hip. Joey sighed. _All or nothing. _"We're dating." Joey finished. Otogi and Honda looked at each other then down at Yugi. Otogi opened his mouth as if to say something. _Here it comes, _Joey thought, _the bashing of a lifetime. _

"That's cool." The tall dark-haired duelist exclaimed.

"Wha.....You guys don't think I'm weird?" Joey asked taken aback.

"If I did, then that would make me a hypocrite." Otogi explained, "You see, Honda and I are dating as well. And if I remember right, so are Yami and Yugi." Seto smirked.

"There's more gay couples than I thought there'd be."

(A/N: I hate the word gay, and queer just doesn't fit right, nor does yaoi. Sigh. Any other yaoi couples ya want, tell me in a review or e-mail. I might start a new story, or I might talk about them some in this fic. I really dunno. Anywho.....)

"Yeah, it's an unusually high number." Stated Yugi with a slight laugh. After their brief talk with the other's Joey and Kaiba headed off to lunch. The lunch lady piled semi-frozen food upon their plates then hollered "NEXT!" Sitting down, they started yet another conversation.

"That wasn't so bad, was it pup?" asked Kaiba quietly with a smile. The damned fangirls that ran around the school were about to drive him crazy. Always sitting as close as they could during gym and lunch hours.

"Nah. It was actually weird and yet, comforting in a way." Joey stuffed some of the frozen food into his mouth, swallowing it down with some lukewarm milk.

* * *

Friday evening....

Joey dropped his low-slung book-bag on the floor beside Seto and Mokuba's. As he walked towards the living room he emit a soft sigh. School was now on summer break. (A/N: Cannot ya'll tell, I hate writing about school? Could it possibly have something to do with the fact that school is starting again? Why am I asking you?)

"JOEY!!!!!" yelled Mokuba, jumping up into the blonde's arms. He sighed, pulling Mokuba close for a hug, then set him down. Whatever Seto was feeding this kid **_had_** to go.

"Hey Mokuba." Joey yawned slightly. School always wore him out. Seto came from the kitchen greeting Mokuba with a hug, then Joey with a passionate kiss. Mokuba giggled and Seto rolled his eyes.

"You're so immature." He stated with a hint of sarcasm. Mokuba shrugged then ran off to his room. Joey walked over to where Seto was seated. He then massaged the brunette's aching shoulders gently. Seto sighed, leaning back into Joey's lap. He looked up with a smile, not saying anything. The blonde continued to relax the tense CEO, until he (Seto) sat up, turning to face Joey. All he saw was perfection. Joey smiled shyly, tilting his head to the side slightly. Kaiba placed a hand upon smooth, alabaster skin. Closing his eyes, Joey leaned his cheek into the semi-rough hand. Icy blue locked with fiery amber eyes. The two stared deeply at each other. Kaiba mentioned for Joey to stand and follow him.

* * *

Seto ran sweaty fingers through messy blonde locks. Joey continued to tease his partner ever so gently.

"Joey....." Kaiba half moaned, "Quit teasing me!" the last statement came out rather harsh. Joey stifled a laugh, lifting his head out from under the blankets. He was almost positive that there was the slightest blush across the brunette's face. Joey snuggled up against Kaiba's side. The two lay in silence, early morning hours soon taking a toll on their tired bodies. They fell asleep in each other's embrace.

(A/N: If ya'll want I'll do a small lemon scene, but keep it rated R, instead of N-17, tell me if that's what ya'll want, k?)

The sun beamed brightly through the ever-open window. Rays warming the room greatly. Kaiba pulled Joey close, nuzzling the top of his head. Joey continued to sleep soundlessly. Mokuba came hopping in, landing right on the sleeping Joey.

"I'm hungry." He stated simply. From the looks of it, he'd been up for a while.

"All right." Joey muttered, "I'm up." Kaiba rolled his eyes and poked the groggy blonde.

"Shower or breakfast?" he asked.

"Breakfast, you get the shower." Joey yawned with a stretch, nearly falling off the bed. Mokuba laughed, grabbing Joey's arm while trying to pull him along. Joey snatched back his arm then ruffled the messy raven black locks atop Mokuba's head. After telling Mokuba to run along downstairs and find something he wanted him to make, Joey grabbed a pair of pants, pulling them over his loosely worn boxers. The sound of running water from the shower filled his ears. The blonde smiled, walking over towards the open door. Hot steam filled the room, as did the soft sound of Kaiba humming. Joey laughed quietly as he tip-toed towards the shower curtain. Kaiba let out a small yelp as Joey popped his head in.

"Just what are you doing!?" asked Kaiba, whom was blushing madly. Joey arched a quizzical brow.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked, pointing. Kaiba turned around hiding his face.

"No reason." Kaiba muttered.

"Are you shy?"

"What?"

"Are you shy?" repeated Joey. Kaiba stayed silent for a while.

"Sorta, why?" Kaiba turned around. Brunette locks fell this way and that, stuck to his wet face. Beads of water fell from almost every inch of Kaiba's body. His abs were perfectly chiseled; a neat six pack. Joey smiled.

"You have such a beautiful body." He stated simply. Kaiba smiled, still blushing. Joey hopped into the shower, pants still hanging loosely around his waist. Kaiba looked at him as if he were crazy. Joey continued to smile softly as he ran a soft finger along Kaiba's shoulders and chest. Suddenly, Joey pushed the older duelist against the wall. Kaiba went to speak Joey pressed soft lips against his. He closed his eyes, letting the blonde do as he wished. Joey pressed his body snug against Kaiba's, pulling the brunette's wrists up above his head. As Joey stepped back, Kaiba opened his eyes slowly, watching the other stare at him. He wrapped a muscular leg around Joey's, causing the blonde to fall into his chest. Joey looked up. Kaiba captured soft lips within his own. Their tongues danced across one another's gently. Kaiba pulled away, his hands still held above his head by the other's hand.

"I think you left someone waiting for breakfast." He said, breathing heavily. Joey nodded, hopping out of the shower while stripping off his pants. Kaiba leaned against the wall after Joey had dressed and left. The blonde sure had a dominant side that he'd yet to experience full on. He continued to shower, thinking about Joey all the while.

* * *

Squee! Just **_what_** exactly **_is_** Squee? It's fun to say! Anywho, There's chapter seven. Much longer yeah? Thank you for all the kind reviews! And thank you for reading! Again, check out the site and tell me whatchya think! Also, sorry I lied about having this chapter up the same day as chapter six, my mother is 'restricting' me from my computer. And I have school coming up soon. So those of you who told me this story is moving along too fast, you'll get your wish. It will move along a lot slower from now on. Sorry to the people who wanted me to update really fast. Anywho (I say that a lot) I'll start to type chapter eight now. Till next update....

-Kaimei Rose

* * *


	8. Sweet, Sweet Misery

Abusing The Pup

* * *

Disclaimer: I dun own any yu-gi-oh characters. [sigh] There goes my dream.....

* * *

Some things..... 

1) The lemon scene: will take place in chapter 10 or eleven, I think. O0; To those who wanted me to do one: Ya got your decision. To those who didn't: I promise to keep it simple, not TOO juicy.....Which I love to do.....Oh well.

2) I start school today, it's 6:30 a.m. and I'm typing up this chapter, see how much I love you guys?!? ;)

3) Contest!!! Guess how old, or what grade I'm in, get it right, and I'll let ya'll have a special appearance in the story of your choice, make a site (if ya need/want one), or make a new story of your choice. Or something else of your choice. Just review with the age or grade, or both. Tatara you don't count - sorry sis.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Sweet, Sweet Misery 

After breakfast, the three boys went to walk about the town, their destination: the beach. As they walked, Seto, of all people, hummed a tune. Joey joined in while Mokuba snapped his fingers. Eyeing the Ice Cream Parlor, Mokuba tugged on Seto's shirt.

"Can we go there?" he asked; adorable eyes smiling. Seto shrugged walking towards the ever-plain shop. Once inside, they looked around. Many bright colors, such as electric greens and oranges were painted across the walls in mismatched shapes and lines. So much for plain. Seto walked up to the counter, leaning onto it slightly. He then tapped the little old bell, making a small dinging sound ring out through the whole parlor. Mokuba tapped the ringer once, then again, and again, and....

"Can I help you?" a firm, seeming as if almost angry voice came from a teenage woman. She quickly grabbed the bell, chucking it over her shoulder. A very loud 'Ding' was heard. She smiled slightly.

"Yeah, we'd like....." Seto was suddenly cut off by a giddy with excitement Mokuba.

"I want: triple scoop of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, ice cream, in a waffle cone! Please!" Mokuba exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Seto sighed.

"Make mine a mint chocolate chip, single scoop, regular cone." Joey looked at the list of flavors, then sighed.

"I'll get a single scoop, chocolate fudge, waffle cone." Mokuba looked at Joey as if he'd lost his mind. _Joey, choosing a SINGLE scoop? That's definitely not like him. _The tall ice cream being placed in front of his face made Mokuba forget all thoughts. He, instead, focused every bit of energy to keep the ice cream up right and to keep his tongue moving along the smooth surface of the ice cream.

After having received their ice creams, they walked outside. The hot sun almost immediately melted the soft serve ice cream. Mokuba struggled to keep his cool treat in the cone. Sticky green melted cream slid down Seto's hand. Joey attacked his chocolate ice cream without mercy. To Mokuba, Joey was back to normal. Mokuba then spotted a shop. They went in and looked around, grabbing a few necessary items.

* * *

They soon reached their destination. The beach was pretty empty, since it was a weekday. The crystal blue water rolled onto shore in beautiful waves, white foam splashing this way and that. Kaiba lay a towel down on the soft white sand before lying down. Mokuba grabbed sand and a bucket then began making a rather large sandcastle. Joey rubbed Seto down with sun block; Seto – in return – rubbed Joey down. The two lye upon the soft cottony towels, each relaxing as the mist and bits of sand – thanks to Mokuba – fell gently upon their skin. Surfers stormed the beach, at about mid-day. Mokuba rolled his eyes, shaking the sleeping teens. 

"Hey, Seto....." Mokuba poked the sleeping brunette, "Seto wa....." After hearing Mokuba not finish his sentence, Seto rolled around, opening one eye lazily. A man with a gun pointing at the child's head made his eyes go wide. Another man had Joey bound to a surfboard, a rag in his mouth so he couldn't speak. Seto sat up quickly.

"Let them go!" Seto ordered. He looked around for potential weapons and/or aid. _Damn. _He thought, _how could I leave my cell phone and gun at home!?! _A man, looking to be in his late forties approached him. The man smiled, the twisted grin staying upon his face as he pulled out a knife. He walked over to the bound Joey, pure malice dripping from every word he spoke.

"Now Joey, don't look so scared. I heard death doesn't hurt," the man paused, "Only dying does." The man stifled a laugh, "Remember this?" he asked, holding the knife up to Joey's face, "This time, I wont miss." Joey's eyes went wide. This was it, the end of his life. As he thought the man continued to speak. He hardly paid it any mind, until the man spoke something that struck a nerve.

"You see," he started, "You all will die today." Seto looked from the shocked Joey, to the crying Mokuba. The man holding Mokuba had him (Mokuba) by the hair. The child struggled for the longest time, but soon gave up, seeing as there was no hope once Seto was tied up next to him and Joey. His eyes begged Seto to do something like he always did. Seto merely looked down, a tear sliding off his warm cheek. He'd failed Mokuba, the one time it really counted he failed. Seto began to curse each and every god he could remember. Joey's loud scream of pain, and loud cry from Mokuba sent his head jerking up.

"Don't you hurt them!" Seto ordered, struggling against the thick ropes. The man in charge simply laughed then began to torture Joey and Mokuba once again. Seto screamed at the men to stop, but all of his screaming was in vain. He could no longer scream; he was no longer any help. To Seto, he himself was now useless, and had failed the two he loved. With his head hung low, he cried, like he'd never cried before. Tears falling in groups down into the soft white sand below. More screams and cries could be heard in the distance, but Seto was far to gone, deep within his own self pity, and grief.

"Seto," Mokuba cried out, "....help.....me....." those were the last words he remembered hearing, before a man sent a quick kick to his head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

End of chapter eight, w00. That was different ne? And sorry it was so short. Also, I think I covered SOME humor.

[Huggles Mokuba] You poor, poor young bishie. Anyways, thanks for reading!! I'll start on chapter nine [looks to watch] now!

-Kaimei Rose (sorry about the shortness again!)

* * *


	9. Tell me it's all Just a Dream

Abusing the Pup

* * *

Disclaimer: I dun own Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

Some things....(again) 

**To Flame Swordswoman**: o0; I love hurricanes! =P Hope it doesn't cause too much damage!

**To Mizurazame**: Tatara told you didn't she......o0;

**To Mandapandabug**: I don't know what you guessed, lol, but, you're close.

**To Freaky Person oO**: Nope, not 16! Thanks for playin'!

**To BobGod**: Thank you for telling me the origins of Squee.

**To Chrisoriented**: Yes, you got it right, name your prize = web site, appearance in this fic (I'll need your description), or your choice of a new fic.

Anywho, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Tell me it's all Just a Dream..... 

Seto awoke with a jolt of pain. His side and face hurt immensely. The cold, damp ground against his body made him shiver. He tried to remember why he was here, and just where here was. Looking around the dimly lit room, he spotted a table. Joey lay upon this table, badly beaten, blood matted his once beautiful blond locks. Seto sat wide-eyed. Was Joey _dead?_ The last word scared him beyond belief. Looking to the right of Joey, he saw Mokuba, hanging by his arms (in chains) against the wall. He didn't look as if he'd been beaten, but it looked as if he'd put up a struggle, judging by the large gash across his cheek – given to him by none other than a knife no doubt. A deep voiced man stood over Seto Kaiba, the man's eyes flickering with hatred and anger.

"So, Kaiba, just what are you going to do now hm?" inquired the man in a taunting way. Kaiba simply spit upon the man's shiny black shoes.

"You sicken me Wheeler." He yelled, using the wall, and his left shoulder to sit upright. The man just smiled. Seto continued to yell, "Just what have you done to Katsuya and Mokuba?!" the child hanging upon the wall opened his eyes in a groggy manner. He looked about the dark room, searching for his older brother. Once spotting Seto, he called out his name, his voice sounding all too weak to speak it once more. Mokuba was in worse condition than he'd thought. With tears stinging his eyes Seto asked once more.

"What have you done," he paused looking Mr. Wheeler in the eyes, hatred filling his own, "to my little brother, and Joey?" Mr. Wheeler let out a laugh.

"So threatening." commented Wheeler.

"I'll kill you." Stated Seto, mixed emotions in his quivering voice. Mr. Wheeler continued to laugh, but what he didn't know was this. Seto had gotten the bindings off his wrists in a matter of seconds after waking. Now all he waited for was the perfect moment, to let loose his furry upon Mr. Wheeler. Joey woke, looking over to Seto with apologetic eyes. To him – this was all his fault. His fault Mokuba was hurt, his fault Seto had been drug into all this. It had been his fault.....That Serenity and his mother had left. In his mind, all fingers pointed to Joey – himself.

"Looks like the little bitch is up." Mr. Wheeler laughed pulling out a long knife, "Now, since you are all up, the torturing may continue." His eyes flickered wickedly once he stood over Joey, knife above his head – ready to cast into Joey's chest. "You see," Wheeler started, "This is a very secret location, so you're bodies would never be found." He continued to smile.

"You leave Joey alone!" Mokuba yelled in a weak voice. Enraged - Wheeler picked up the knife, putting it to the young boy's throat.

"Stay out of this, if you wish to live." Mokuba's facial expression stayed the same.

"I'll already a part of this." Mokuba spat giving the man a most angry glare. Using the knife, Wheeler stabbed mokuba in the thigh. The young boy screamed out in pain. Seto's breathing became heavier. _That man dare mess with my brother?_

Going wide-eyed, Joey began to panick - moving his body this way and that, frustrating the old man, whom set his knife down just momentarily. Seto took this chance to attack, throwing a strong, well-aimed punch towards the older man's head. Mr. Wheeler was sent into the wall, his body collapsing onto the damp floor. At this moment, Seto grabbed the knife, cutting Joey and Mokuba free. After having done the necessarily things, he looked towards the old man upon the floor, hatred within his own eyes. Mr. Wheeler looked from the knife then to Seto. He then stifled a laugh. This guy was nuts!

"No one will ever find your body....." Seto said in a dark voice. His once bright blue eyes were tainted with darkness. His mind was completely set upon killing the man who'd hurt his brother, killing the man who'd screwed up his life.

"You ain't got the balls to kill me." Mr. Wheeler went to stand, but Seto planted a firm kick to his neck, pushing him back down upon the floor. Mokuba lay weak within Joey's arms, his fragile form too sore and too worn out to continue fighting.

"Watch me." Seto stated, grabbing the old man by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up at eye level. Seto grinned wickedly. Wheeler's eyes went wide.

"Oh don't worry, I heard death doesn't hurt." Seto shoved the knife into the man's lung, "Only dying does." With that said Seto walked out the door, leaving Wheeler to die a most painful death.

* * *

_The sun shone brilliantly, each ray illuminating the water and mist. Seagulls chatted amongst themselves in a loud manner. Joey leaned his head upon Seto's shoulder. They both watched Mokuba play freely in the cool water. A sudden and loud 'Bang' was heard. Joey quickly looked behind him, finding his father, armed with a riffle. Seto's blood was all over him. His lover lay dead upon the soft white sand. Many passerby's ran screaming. As his father approached him, Joey shook his head. 'This can't be real,' he thought, 'this just can't, he died, I saw him, he died!' Mr. Wheeler grabbed Joey's bloodstained blond locks in a rather harsh manner. He pulled the petrified Joey towards him. The old man breathed into Joey's face, the smell of booz was strong. Mr. Wheeler then whispered into the blonde's ear._

_"Here's Daddy!" Joey saw the sun reflect off a rather sharp knife, before it sunk into his chest......_

_

* * *

_

Joey woke with a start, cold sweat trickling down his forehead and back. The soft clicking of a keyboard being struck by moving fingers filled the usually quiet room. A tall muscular form covered the laptop's usual bright light. Sitting up with a stretch, Joey flopped out of the bed quietly while grabbing a overly large shirt – tossing it over his head, ruffling his messy blond locks. Seto emit a soft yawn, throwing his hand behind his head in quite a lazy manner. Joey found this to be very uncharacteristic of Seto. Joey nearly made a sound when he spotted Mokuba, whom lay curled up in the blankets of the bed he (Joey) was once sleeping in. Sneaking quietly over towards Seto, Joey looked over the young CEO's shoulder. You could tell Seto was stressing by the way he would occasionally mumble things aloud. Mokuba rolled over, making a slight groan. He was apparently deep within the dream realm. _More like nightmare realm_, thought Joey as he clasped his hands in a loud manner right behind Seto's head. The taller duelist jumped, his heart racing within his chest.

"Joey!" Seto yelped. He buried his face within his hands. Joey flopped himself upon the brunette's lap.

"You look nice, going somewhere?" inquired Joey. Nodding Seto answered.

"Yes."

"Aww." Joey pouted, "Take a break please."

"I can't take a break, I have a meeting today." Seto pushed Joey gently off his lap, standing up, straightening his dark blue suit. As Seto walked towards the door, Joey tapped him on the shoulder. Rolling his eyes Seto turned to face a rather seductive blonde.

"Pup...." Started Seto. Joey frowned, grabbing a hold of the CEO's tie thus pulling Seto towards him. The two kissed one another fiercely, each one trying to be the most dominant. Surprisingly, Joey won their duel. Seto then pushed away, but Joey pulled him close.

"Play with me." Joey stated his breath hot and damp against Seto's ear. A small shiver ran up Seto's spine as Joey sucked softly upon his neck.

"But....the meeting...." Seto was nearly moaning for more. Joey folded his arms flatly across his chest.

"I wanna play." Joey pouted cutely. Seto tried his hardest to walk away, but he simply couldn't. Letting out an enormous sigh, he smiled.

"Ok pup, name your game."

* * *

Again, sorry about the shortness. Lemon in next chapter 

"Love your lemon's children." –quoted from a most **wonderful** artist

Kaimei Rose

* * *


	10. Puppy Games

Abusing the Pup

* * *

Disclaimer: I dun own any yu-gi-oh characters..And neither do you! Ahahahahaha! W00! ----I'm sugar high-----

* * *

Chapter Ten: Puppy Games 

After having moved Mokuba and locked the door, Joey returned to face his partner. Seto arched a slender brow in a quizzical manner. Just what had his pup planned? Not even he knew. He simply went along with this "game".

"All right," started Joey, "The name of the game is duel monsters." Seto nearly fell over laughing. Joey was no where near as good as him. Rolling his eyes, the blond continued, "But, this isn't your regular game of duel monstersâ€." This made Seto return his attention to Joey.

"We each draw one card, from your deck." Joey walked over, grabbing the box with the blue eyes white dragon upon it. He then opened the box, mentioning for Seto to grab the deck. After Seto had done so, Joey placed the box back on the desk, then walked back to face a very confused Seto Kaiba.

"The person who draws the card with the highest attack points wins."

"What do they win?" asked Kaiba, tilting his head to the side.

"Their choice, of what "game" we play." Joey paused then continued, "Best two out of three sound fair?"

"You're forgetting pup, this is my deck, I shall not loose, so be prepared to play my game." Kaiba smirked, sitting at the end of the bed. Joey joined him, leaving a good foot of space between them.

"Shall we start?" asked Joey, who was grinning wickedly. Kaiba nodded, going for the first card. _Battle Ox, 1800 attack points, this should be hard to beat. _Thought Kaiba as Joey drew a card. As Kaiba had planned, he won the first round. Joey then won the second.

"It's a tied ball game." Exclaimed Joey with a smirk, "Which of us will hit it home?" Kaiba drew a card. _Ah, my ever-faithful – Blue-Eyes White Dragon. _Joey could immediately tell what card Kaiba had drawn by the look on his face. Sighing, Joey placed his card down. (A/N: Sorry but I don't know the cards that Kaiba has, I could easily do a search on his deck, but I'm lazy. You all knew that though right? P)

"You beat me." He stated simply, "Judging by your face, you drew none other than your Blue-Eyes White Dragon card." Kaiba nodded, showing Joey the majestic dragon.

"So what's the game?" asked Joey with a cute smile. Kaiba shrugged, pressing hot lips against soft pink ones. Joey pulled the CEO down with him as he fell backwards. Kaiba placed hands on either side of the blond and began to vigorously kiss him. As he went to unbutton Joey's shirt, Kaiba's cell phone rang. He immediately answered it.

"Kaiba." After a few nods Kaiba hung up the phone, "Something's come up, I must go." He stated, retrieving his ever-famous white coat. Joey pouted, as a result Kaiba spoke up once more, "We'll play later, I promise." With a nod, Joey captured the CEO's lips briefly, before he (Kaiba) sped down the hall. Joey collapsed upon the bed, his eyelids growing heavy. Maybe it was a good thing that Kaiba had to go, he probably would have fallen asleep in the middle of everything. Joey laughed aloud at this comment.

Mokuba came waltzing in as Joey started to drift to sleep. The young Kaiba hopped upon the bed, tackling Joey. With a slight groan, Joey rolled over, pulling Mokuba and the blanket along with him. Mokuba laughed silently as Joey pulled him close like a stuffed animal. Sighing Mokuba gave in – rather quickly. The younger boy simply snuggled against his 'brother's' chest, closing his eyes, letting the dream realm capture him.

* * *

Kaiba walked through the door, tired as all hell. That damned meeting had lasted hours longer than it should have. This really pissed him off. After walking about his mansion for the longest time, Kaiba stopped at his bedroom door, leaning one shoulder against it, his lips curving upward into a small smile. The sight of Joey and Mokuba was a Kodak moment. Mokuba's back was snug against Joey's chest, while Joey had an arm wrapped loosely around the younger Kaiba brother, whom snuggled this arm within his. They looked so peaceful, it nearly made Kaiba sigh with contentment. After having placed his long white coat in the closet, Kaiba crawled into the bed gently, pulling the covers over everyone as he wrapped an arm around Joey's slender frame. After letting out a small sigh and bidding his family a goodnight, he drifted off to sleep, the thoughts of his loved one's in his mind, rather than work. For the first time in years, he was content.

* * *

Alrighty I lied! :p No lemon, I'll save that. Sorry, but I wasn't in the "lemony mood". Sorry it was short, but I wanted to post. Oh well. I'll get workin' on the new chapter as of now. Till next post... 

-Kaimei Rose

* * *


	11. Faire La Limonade

_**Abusing The Pup

* * *

**_

**_Notes_**:

After revising my old chapters, I've come to the conclusion that:  
-I make a lot of spelling errors (Possibly because I do not have Microsoft Word. Anyone know where I can download that?)  
-I never stated what happened to Mokuba and his stabbed leg...:( Poor hunny. -huggles-  
-I've been avoiding this lemon chapter like the plague.  
**_  
Finally_**, yes, I have returned my faithful fans. It has been nearly two years…And yet here you all are, still faithful. –Feels like Lord Voldemort-- Well, that was awkward! Annnnnywho. (Yes, I still say that often.) This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Le Lemon! _Fair La Limonade _means "To Make Lemonade." in French.

Well, hopefully I still have writing powers….I'll leave you all to be the judge of that.  
Oh, I still call Seto by both names randomly (IE: Seto sat down. Joey smiled. Kaiba then kissed him...) Ya get my drift.

Anywho (yet again with the 'anywho')….On with the much awaited chapter! ----Please excuse any spelling or gramatical errors! Thanks! --_**Super short**_ chapter, but hey, it's been a long time, I've gotta get back into the flow of things.

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own anyone or anything in this story. Hmph. --Pouts--

* * *

_Chapter 11: Faire La Limonade

* * *

_

Seto awoke with a jolt. _'Joey…? Mokuba?!'_ The two he'd fallen asleep next to were now nowhere in sight. Panicked, he all but jumped out of the bed, beginning his quest about the Kaiba mansion. Seto was nearly sprinting down the long large halls of marble, frantically searching for the two boys. Suddenly, he ran into a little black haired boy. '_Oh, Mokuba!'_ In a single motion, he scooped up the younger Kaiba brother hugging him close, giving him a noogie as he did so.

"I was worried about you. Why didn't you and Joey let me know that you left?" He inquired arching a quizzical brow. Mokuba simply shrugged, straightening his messy hair.

"Joey said we shouldn't wake you." Stated the child, looking up at Seto with adoring eyes.

"After the week we've had…I'd expect you to ask to even use the bathroom!" Mokuba chucked at this as Seto continued, "By the way, how is your leg doing? That stab wound was pretty deep…" His voice trailed off, re-living in the horrific memory of that day in his mind like he did so very often. Joey's father had not only come after Joey, but Mokuba too, and Seto himself as well. The elder Kaiba brother clenched his fists together, getting lost in the anger of his heart.

"Umm…Seto?" Asked Mokuba, staring at the tall duelist before him, while quirking a brow in question.

"Sorry Mokuba."

"It's ok brother, and my leg is fine, just a scar." With that, Mokuba gave his elder brother a huge hug and ran off in the direction of the kitchen. _'Hmm. I should have figured the pup would be in the kitchen looking for scraps.' _He chucked to himself as he followed the bouncing figure of which was his younger brother.

A mixture of smells came from the kitchen as Seto approached. '_I'm so glad Joey cooks'_ Seto smiled to himself before walking up behind Joey, apparently catching him off guard. Joey dropped the knife he'd been using, and, thanks to quick reflexes, avoided several severed toes.

"Kaiba!" Joey snarled.

"Seto." The brunett corrected.

"Seto," Joey started, but was unceremoniously cut off by the lips of none other then the gorgeous Seto Kaiba himself. Joey quickly melted into the gentle caresses of the elder duelest. Hot lips pressed against the blond's as he (Joey) used the counter to support his melting frame.

"Oh Dieu…" moaned Joey into the steamy kiss. Seto withdrew, looking at Joey in question.

"Since when did you speak French?" He asked.

"Since I found those books in your library, I figured I should learn another language, and French is a sexy one." He smiled seeing Seto nod in approval.

"Then translate this pup:" He stated before following with, "Aujourd'hui je vous réclame." Joey looked puzzled for a moment. _'Well, if Aujourd'hui means today…and je means I….vous means you…but what does…Oh.' _Joey blushed upon understanding the statement. He then proceeded to grin widely.

"Really? And how do you plan on doing this, _mon aime_?" Inquired Joey, his mouth producing beautiful French. Seto smirked, Joey did indeed sound sexy when speaking French, it suited quite him well.

"Oh pup, I plan on doing it quite simply, due to the fact that you'll give in the moment I try, so it shouldn't be too difficult." Seto smirked seeking the small pout and blush creep across the other's cheeks. Grabbing Joey by the hand, Seto pulled him along, down the marble halls, ending at his room. To Joey's surprise, Seto didn't lead him to the bed or couch...no, instead he lead him to the shower.

"In the shower?" asked Joey seemingly dumbfounded.

"Yes pup, that one day you showed much dominance in here…you do remember that right? Hmm. Well, I'd enjoy a repeat of that…only this time…let's make it a bit... hotter." Seto stated with a smile, pushing the blond against the bathrom door roughly. Seto's hot lips pressed against Joey's soft one's, his tongue seeking immediate entrance into the warmth of the other's mouth. Joey wrapped slender arms around Seto's neck, bringing a leg to also wrap around the other's figure.

Seto's hands slid up Joey's shirt, teasing at the soft pink nipples beneath it, his hips pressing hard against the other pair. Between kisses, Joey reached behind him, opening the door slowly as to not topple over. The pair made their way to the shower, turning it on then hopping in - clothes and all. Hot water began to pour on them as they continued kissing passionately, hands running down each other's frame, getting lost and entwined in oposing locks of hair.

"Ahh, Seto!" Joey's eye's widened as the elder Kiaba brother slid an unexpected hand down his pants, grabbing at the erection they concealed.

"Undress pup." Seto ordered, removing the hand to undress himself. "We'll have to make this quick, Mokuba is waiting for his breakfast..." The blue, button-up, silk shirt he wore fell to the shower floor, pooling gracefully with the pouring water at his feet.

He took a moment to stare at the now nude blond before him. Joey was like a sun-kissed God - the image of perfection. Seto's eyes scanned Joey's form, noting his most admireable features: Soft pink lips; Seductive, yet seemingly innocent eyes; Alabaster skin like that of porcelain; A toned, _slightly_ curvy form; An overally angelic form that seemed to ooze with a sensuality not of this world.

Kaiba suddenly found it hard to stand, his knees seemed to be failing him...

Apparently impatient with the half dressed brunett, Joey began to undressing him in a rough and frivilious manner. With his back shoved up against the shower wall and Joey placing heated kisses furiously down down his neck, Seto let out a groaning moan, running strong fingers through contradictingly soft blond hair.

Tossing the soaked black pants behind him, Joey then slid his slick body against the elder boy's, his erection pressing hard against Seto's thigh. Seto immediately wrapped a hand around the shaft, pumping hard up and down the length of it. Joey let out a cry of sheer ecstacy, pushing his hips toward Seto, nails digging into the flesh of his (Seto's) shoulder, pushing down hard. Seto smirked inwardly.

So his pup wanted something a bit more...intense, did he? Ignoring the hard push on his shoulders, Seto continued pumping Joey's length, increasing speed.

"Seto...please..." Joey whimpered, pushing on the CEO's shoulders harder this time. Kaiba stifeled a chuckel, it thrilled him to see his pup beg.

"Please what, puppy?" He asked, now pumping Joey's cock mercilessly.

"Suck me damnit!" Joey all but yelled, shoving Seto to his knees. Now _this_, Seto could get used to. As much as he liked dominance, he enjoyed more the forced submission. Seto's mouth enveloped Joey's shaft, tonguing at the sensitive bulb.

The blond massaged Seto's head, running fingers rapidly though his hair. A loud groan emit from Joey's lips as the elder Kaiba brother began sucking and pumping him harder and faster. A burning desire was building up in him fast.

Shoving the hot mouth from him, Joey took a second to regain his composure, warding off his ejactulation until a more appropriate time. He then pressed himself against the rock-hard body of the CEO, letting his hands find that solid ass, giving it a taut squeeze. Here, Joey slid a wet finger between Seto's cheeks unceremoniously.

"Ughna..." Seto made an awkward sound, gripping tightly at the soft shoulders before him. Joey wasted no time readying the brunette's enterance, necking him all the while. Turning Kaiba to face the wall, Joey roughly grabbed at his hips, pulling him swiftly toward him.

"Are you ready?" Joey inquired. Though the desire and need for releasal were apparent in Joey's eyes, so was an undying sense of love and concern. Seto nodded, bracing himself against the slippery shower wall with the use of his hands. Joey pushed himself deep within Seto in a single, quick and strong stroke.

Joey paused for a moment, allowing the muscles to get used to and accept him. The tightness nearly drove Joey mad as he began thrusting slowly into his lover; he wrapped loving arms around the half-bent over brunette, a hand coming to grasp Seto's seemingly rejected member.

"Joey..." Seto moaned, pushing his hips back toward the smaller duelist's. "Faster." He suddenly demanded. With a nod, Joey began thrusting into the other harder.

"Seto, Joey...Are you guys ok?" Mokuba's voice sounded a bit frightened as he knocked on the bathroom door, hearing the continuious smacking of flesh. The two paused instantaneously, looking at each other with extremely flushed faces.

"Coming!" They called in unison.

* * *

Sorry it was such a short chapter, but hey, it's better then absolutely nothing right?  
Should I just give up? Is my writing about the same?  
What should happen next? I have a few ideas, but I enjoy doing what the reviews ask.  
I'll have another lemon sometime down the road that is much more detailed and complex.  
This one **was** going to be long, but after I re-read the beginning I realized that they_ left Mokuba high-and-dry_!  
Annnywho, let me know what you all think, feedback is always a lovely thing. :D 

Finally back,  
-Kaimei Rose-

* * *


End file.
